The Light Within
by Zorlia
Summary: Tsuki, Riku, Sora, and Kairi want to leave. They want to explore outside worlds from their home. But, just one day before they set off, everything is shatttered. Will Sora find his friends? Will Kairi regain her lost heart? Can Riku fight the darkness? And, can Tsuki show Riku what his light within the darkness is? Everyting is balncing on the thread of fate that connectes us all.
1. Chapter 1

_I remember a time when things were simple._

_When nothing was wrong, or complicated._

_It was just, simple._

_I guess, that's what one's younger childhood is like._

_Simple._

_Innocent._

_Pure._

_As I look back into my memories_

_I wonder,_

_**Can we ever get back those simple days?**_


	2. The Dawn

**_The closer to the light you are, the greater your shadow becomes._**

All was quiet on Destiny Islands. The summer afternoon bearing a small breeze to cool those who couldn't handle the day's heat. People were working, fishing, baking, talking...Yes, all was quiet for the simple lives of those who lived on Destiny Islands.

**_ The closer to the dark you are, the farther you walk into madness._**

Four particular islanders were content with their day. The quartet of children were known to all those in the town.

_**I know these two things. **_

Riku, the youngest boy of the Nakamura family. He's known for his tendency to be rude and not all that sociable. Thankfully, to the authority figures of the town, he wasn't as much of a trouble maker like his three older brothers. Many adults look down upon Riku because of his family, considering his father was named the town's drunk after his mother left the Islands. The only redeeming feature, in their eyes, is that his father happens to be one of the best fishermen in town. The young girls of Destiny High, however, see the young Nakamura in a different light. To their opinions, Riku is the equivalent of a warrior of the night. They find him as the definition of Tall, Dark, and, of course, Handsome. His silver hair would catch the sun's light and seem to shimmer like that of a Faerie's glamour. His pale skin was ripped his muscle's of his work over the summer, and his smile was said to die for, that is, if you ever saw it. All in all, Riku was both the shunned and the glorified.

**_Because of this, I choose to live within the Dawn. _**

Sora was the only child of the Hayashi family. Known for his bubbly personality and smile, his naivete will often cause one to smile. His father was best fisherman, with Nakamura considered to be the second best, and Sora's mother owned a small bakery in the market. Sora was well liked for those who were adults. He was polite, sweet, and was never seen without a smile. Though, his teachers thought he was a slacker, with his grades always on borderline D's no one really had ill will to him. To the female population at his school, Sora was like some prince charming. His brown hair was always in a mess, most likely from always sleeping, be in class or otherwise. His skin was tanned due to all his time outside in the sunlight. Sora, as it would be, the apple in everyone's eye.

**_Where the light and dark connect, _**

Kairi Miyazaki was the princess of Destiny Islands. Her father being the Mayor, and her mother owning the town's flower shop, she was the princess to the town. She was sweet and innocent, and often doing kind things for others. All the adults adored her, and wanted their daughter's to be just like the young girl. Despite being royal in the small town, Kairi was one of mystery. She wasn't the birth child of the Miyazaki's, in fact, no one knows her real parents. She was found on the shore, unconcious, and halfway to hypothermia. Seeing the girl having no parents, the mayor adopted her into the family, for both out of pity for the girl, and the fact that the election was coming up. All the males at her school, saw her as the girl next door. Seeing her as some princess from a fairytale, Kairi was the perfection of the female species. Her hair was the color of a rose's petal, and her eyes the shade of the very ocean that kissed the sand of their shores. Kairi was, in general speaking, the perfect girl.

**_and I look upon the Twilight,_**

These three teenagers were seen together since their childhood. Sora and Riku even longer. Many people found it surprising how Riku were with such positive people, and the students of the school found it weird how they talked to Riku, considering he rarely talked to others at all. To many people, Sora and Kairi were the perfect couple, the prince and the princess, and Riku being the loyal warrior under oath to the royal family.

**_ my warrior who keeps the light from creating shadows, _**

However, many overlooked one girl. Tsuki Hara is her name.

**_and prevents the dark from taking me into madness._**

Tsuki, when asked about, was the defect among those of town. She has never spoken a word to anyone since the day she was born. And many thought it was the effect of some brain function gone wrong. Some diease that traveled through the blood. She was, to almost everyone, the freak of town.

**_ I am the Dawn, _**

Yet...

She is a dear friend of Sora, Kairi, and especially, Riku. And no one denies this fact, they only ignore it.

**_where my friends are the sun, moon, and the stars._**

If you asked Sora about Tsuki, he would smile big and start rambling about how cool she was, and how they've been friends since birth. He would say that she's a shy girl, but very nice and smiles almost all the time.

**_ And I will smlie upon all those who walk in my light, _**

Although, not many people have seen her smile.

Kairi would giggle, and say that Tsuki was the best secret keeper you could find, and that she was a great listener. She would talk about how she was one of her first friends, and that she finds Tsuki mysterious and couldn't wait for the day when Tsuki shares her beautiful voice with the world.

**_and I will encourage those who walk in my shadow. _**

But the possibility of that happening is very slim.

When asked, her parents will say that Tsuki is a sweet girl and that she does understand everything one will say. They don't know why she doesn't speak, and it breaks her mother's heart that she won't talk to her. They only wish for her to be like normal girls, or at least, for her to speak.

**_I will turn away no one,_**

Yet, she does speak.

Riku Nakamura knows more about Tsuki Hara than any other person on Destiny Islands. He knows her likes, dislikes, what she thinks is funny, what she thinks is wrong, what her favorite color is, what she likes to eat. He also knows her dreams, and her nightmares, and how sorry she is that she cannot talk to her parents. But, most importantly, Riku Nakamura knows what she _sounds _like. He knows that she is an amazing singer, even though she would only sing a lullaby. He knows all of this because, Tsuki Hara, speaks only for his ears.

**_ be they light or dark._**

So, when added into the group for another's eyes to see, the four creat one image. Sora, the prince with a charming smile. Kairi is the princess, with a heart of gold. Riku is the faithful knight, who's oath is to the prince. And Tsuki is the peasent girl, who under the protection of the knight and the royal family.

_**I am the Dawn, where all are welcome to my arms.**_


	3. Destiny Islands

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy.

* * *

Tsuki was amused. Riku was currently trying to tie two logs together while she held one in place. She was amused, because her friend was having trouble making the correct knot. It was a hot summer day on the island, and it was quiet on the cove where Tsuki and Riku worked on the raft.

Hearing soft laughter from across him, Riku looked up with a slight glare. Tsuki was smiling and covered her mouth and was stifling her giggles by covering her mouth with her small hand. Her giggles seemed to be taunting the fifteen year old boy, sending a small twitch to his eye. Of course, it didn't help that a small breeze flew by, sending long brown stands of hair to brush against her cheeks, giving the girl an innocent look about her.

"What is so funny?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow. Swallowing her giggles, Tsuki moved her hair behind her ear and gave Riku a small smile.

"It's just that, you're having trouble now. And, I don't know how to tell you the bad news." She answered with her soft voice. Riku's eyebrow shot up higher and motioned for her to explain further. As Tsuki's smile widened, Riku got a bad feeling.

"It's too small."

Those three little words seemed to weigh down on Riku's shoulders. Blinking, he looked down at the raft, and back to Tsuki. Seeing his confusion, Tsuki giggled a little more.

"Riku, there is no way that the four of us can stand on this and _not_ sink. It's too small" Tsuki widened her smile to soften the blow to Riku's ego.

Riku frowned, and stood up to look at the raft from another angle. And, sure enough, the raft was too small. Grumbling under breath Riku began to walk away. Sighing, Tsuki got up and began to follow the put off boy.

"Come on, let's go see if Sora and Kairi. Who knows, maybe I'll find a log to make the stupid raft bigger." Riku glared ahead, silently berating himself for not seeing such a simple detail. Looking at Tsuki from the corner of his eye, he could see that she was still finding the situation funny.

On the other side of the island, Kairi walked on the beach, gazing out into the water with a smile. She wanted to remember every detail before they left. She wondered what her home world was like, was it nice, or horrible?

Shaking her head, Kairi took another look at the beach, seeing a certain brunette taking a nap on the shore. Giving a secret smile to herself, Kairi made her way to the sleeping boy. Looking down at Sora, Kairi couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when sleeping. Giggling, Kairi nudged Sora with her toe to wake him up. Sora opened his eyes briefly before going back to sleep. Huffing, Kairi narrowed her eyes at Sora and gave him a "light" kick to the shoulder.

"Wah!" Sora jumped awake, seeing Kairi looking down at him. Feeling a dull pain in his shoulder, Sora had a slight idea of just how he woke up.

With a sigh, Kairi shook her head and smiled at Sora. "You lazy bum." Sora scowled at the jest and sat up on his knees.

"Give me a break Kairi." He mumbled, miffed. Kairi giggled some more at his response. Sometimes, Sora was just too easy to tease.

"I thought I'd find you snoozing down here." She said, ignoring the fact that she wasn't looking for him in the first place. No need for Sora to know that. Sora then started to talk about his dream he had, speak a mile per second. Kairi gave Sora a blank look, the boy really needed to talk slower. Lightly slapping the side of his head, Kairi leaned down.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head and looked into the ocean, remembering his dream. He saw Riku and Tsuki there, in the tide. Riku held out his hand, and Tsuki was just standing behind him like usual. Only, something about her seemed off. Something in her eyes seemed to be pleading, begging Sora to do something. But, what?

"So bizarre..." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey!" Turning, Sora yelped with wide eyes as he tried to dodge an incoming log that was heading straight for him. Of course, his attempt was futile, as the log jammed into his stomach and knocked him flat onto his back with dazed eyes.

"Just so you know, Kairi, you're as lazy as Sora." Riku said, poking Kairi's arm. Tsuki rushed over to Sora while Kairi tried to convince Riku that she was not, indeed, lazy. Or, at least, she wasn't as lazy as Sora. Helping Sora lift the log off his body, Tsuki sent a small glare over to Riku. Seeing it, Riku shrugged, not worried about it.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, standing up with his fist. Riku glanced at Sora with a cool look. Tsuki walked over to Kairi and the girls watched as their best friends stared each other down. Leaning over, Kairi whispered into Tsuki's ear.

"It's like they can read each other's minds." Tsuki nodded her head numbly, slightly fascinated at how the boys were staring at each other without blinking. Suddenly, both boys grinned and sat on the sand together, laughing. Confused, Tsuki walked over to Riku and poked his cheek.

"Hmm?" Riku looked over at Tsuki, seeing her glare at him, wanting an explanation. Shrugging again, Riku lay back on the sand and stared at the sky.

Seeing everyone rest and _not _getting supplies for the raft like they should, Kairi clapped her hands together. "Okay, Riku's right. We are too lazy. Come one, let's build the raft together!" Sora groaned, not wanting to work that particular moment, he'd rather take a much needed nap. Riku, on the other hand, just grumbled under his breath.

"I only called you two idiots lazy. I'm the only one really working on this." Tsuki, hearing this, puffed out her cheeks and looked away from the silver haired boy. Kairi ignored Riku's comment, preferring to distract the boys with the one thing they couldn't resist.

"I'll race you!" Riku, whose eyes were previously closed, peeked open one eye and glanced at the girl, a protest leaving his mouth. Sora seemed agree, for once.

Ignoring them, Kairi continued. "1...2...3...Ready, GO!" With the last shout, both boys took one look at each other and ran, sending sand to fly up under their feet.

Tsuki coughed and waved her hand in front of her face to clear away the sand that attacked her face. As she was doing this, she felt someone take her hand and made a small noise of surprise. Looking up, Kairi smiled down at Tsuki and pulled the girl up and began to drag her across the beach. It would seem that Kairi was serious about participating in the race, much to Tsuki's inner protest.

Despite the fact that she was currently being dragged across the beach to chase after two boys, Tsuki smiled. She couldn't think of a better time than this, with the four of them racing down the beach, it was like nothing could go wrong.

Life was simple.

When arriving on the other side of the beach, where the door to the cove resided, the girls took deep breath as Riku smirked down at Sora. Glowering, Sora pointed a finger at Riku.

"Just you wait; I'll beat you some time! Just not...today." Tsuki watched as Sora seemed to deflate into a puddle of exhaustion. Laughing, Riku just clapped Sora on the back (Causing the poor boy to fall to the ground) and walked over to Tsuki and pulled her away from the other two.

"Tsuki and I have worked all morning and afternoon, how about you two do something while we take a break." Riku said with a teasing light in his eye as he left a blushing Sora and a smiling Kairi behind. Tsuki looked back and waved, smiling.

For some unknown reason, the thought of being left alone with Kairi made Sora blush even more, and Tsuki's smile somehow told Sora's gut that she and Riku knew something that he didn't. And that, for whatever reason, made Sora blush even more!

"...Did you get all that Sora?" Blinking, Sora looked at Kairi with a blank face. Seeing this, Kairi pinched the bridge of her nose. While Sora cute and the greatest friend anyone could ask for, he really could be a dolt sometimes.

"Okay, pay attention this time. It's the provisions that you need to get today. I've already gathered my half and as Riku said, he and Tsuki have done a lot today. So you need to do your part. And no sleeping! Got it?" Sora leaned back slightly at the glare Kairi was sending him. Sometimes, Kairi could be scary, Sora thought with a shiver as he nodded his head repeatedly to the red haired girl.

"Riku, you can be mean sometimes." Tsuki said to the boy sitting beside her. Tsuki's magenta eyes were fixed upon the figures of Sora and Kairi as the boy got scolded by the girl.

"It's fun to tease him. Besides, she's his first crush, and I'm his best friend. That gives me a right to tease him." Riku said, looking down at Tsuki. Frowning, Tsuki shook her head. Holding up her hand, Tsuki grabbed Riku's arm and pulled herself up onto the Paopu Tree.

"You can only use that excuse when Sora actually _knows_ he has a crush on Kairi. Otherwise, your argument is void." She told him, staying to point. Riku only shrugged as a reply. Sighing, Tsuki looked over at the sea.

It really was beautiful. Tsuki couldn't count how many times she along with the others that she stared out at the ocean from this spot. For some reason, it just made her wish that time would stop, just so she could stare at the ocean for a little bit longer.

That was why Tsuki had first approached Riku and Sora back when they were little. His eyes looked just like the ocean water that she loved. Tsuki remembered that day so clearly now, almost as if it was yesterday.

* * *

Susasno and Kichiro Hara were at the doctors again. They watched Tsuki cry as she was strapped to the bed and getting prepped for the MRI.

Susano looked away, unable to watch as her daughter was forced to go through all these tests. Kichiro started to wonder just how lucky* he was, if he couldn't be a proper father?

Tsuki couldn't stop the tears and wailed loudly. It was the closest thing to a voice anyone had ever heard, but it was too heart wrenching to be called progress.

_Tsuki's younger years were spent in the offices of various doctors and being tested on many times. Tsuki didn't blame her parents. They only wanted to hear their little girl's voice._

At first, Susano and Kichiro just thought their daughter was a late bloomer. But after she was two going on three, they started to worry. After she was three and a half, they went to the doctor.

Every scan and test came back negative, stating she was a perfectly healthy girl. This confused doctors and left the parents feeling hopeless.

The doctors first thought she was deaf. But, when testing, she reacted to every sound test they did. Then they figured something might be wrong with her throat, where the vocal chords were. After testing that, they found nothing.

Now, they think it might be the brain. So, the doctors are giving the current four year old another MRI to check her brain.

But, once again, she passed with flying colors.

"I don't know what to say. I suggest you just keep an eye on her. Encourage her to speak, and treat her as normal as possible. More than likely she'll start talking soon. I'm sorry that I can't give you much more." Kichiro nodded his head and thanked the doctor, walking out of the office to where his wife and daughter were.

Susano saw her husband leave the office, and she gave him a look of hope, only to deflate as he shook his head. Sighing, she looked down at her daughter who was clutching her leg tightly; small tears still evident in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, Tsuki, what do you say we go get some ice cream?" Tsuki looked up at her mother with wide eyes, and smiled, nodding her head. Susano smile back at her little girl.

"Ah, but before we go do that, you gotta stop crying. How else are ya gonna be strong like daddy?" Kichiro picked up Tsuki and tried to get her to cheer up. Tsuki giggled as her father tickled her tummy and twirled her in the air. She wiped her eyes quickly to show that she was indeed not crying and as a big girl.

_Tsuki was grateful to her parents. They treated her as if there was nothing wrong. They grew used to not hearing Tsuki, and worked around it. While they still tried getting her talk, they began to just lose hope at ever hearing the young girl's voice. But, while her parents treated her normally, that didn't mean others did. Tsuki's mom didn't let her out much, fearing that the other kids would be mean to her. She already heard the whispers and felt the disappointed stares that were sent her way. She didn't want Tsuki to go through anything of the sort. So, more often than not, whenever she wanted to leave the house, her father took her with him to work, where she would play on the beach in the sand. Tsuki loved it there._

"What do you mean you can't babysit? ...I have to work! ...he's out with the crew fishing, he won't be back for another four days! ...how else do you think we get so much fish at the port? ...just, please, I need someone to babysit for the afternoon! ...but-" Susano started as the now ex-babysitter just hung up. Sighing Susano hung the phone up and leaned against the kitchen sink. Tsuki was at the table, coloring on a piece of paper.

The phone rang, and Susano briefly wondered if she should just let it ring. But, with her luck, it would probably be her boss, asking why she wasn't at work yet. Picking up the phone, Susano held in another sigh as she gave a half-hearted greeting.

"Susano? Are you okay? You sound like you're half dead!" Susano blinked at the voice of her longtime friend, Maiko Hayashi. Smiling, Susano talked with Maiko. It was forever since they had last talked.

It would seem that Maiko's son, Sora, had found himself a friend in the youngest Nakamura boy. And Susano talked about her daughter and how the babysitter had just left when she needed her most.

Of course, Maiko started to rant and rave about the nerve of such a person and Susano was secretly glad she never revealed the name of the babysitter. With an angry Maiko, she wouldn't doubt that the woman would hunt down the babysitter just to yell some more.

"You should let me Babysit!" Susano blinked, surprised. Maiko, hearing the silence, thought Susano doubted her talents. "What? I already take care of Sora and I doubt your kid can do worse than that tornado of energy. Plus, I've been your friend since grade school! You should trust me more!"

Susano smiled and reassured Maiko that she did indeed trust her. Although..."I'm not worried about your son, but the other kids. As much as I try not to think it, Tsuki is different. And you know kids. Sometimes different, isn't good. Besides, their parents already think she's a freak and that I'm a failure. I just don't want Tsuki to get hurt."

Maiko heard the sadness in her friend's voice and looked out at the kids at the park. They all seemed so carefree and happy. And Sora, of course, was dragging the Nakamura boy all around the play equipment, trying to get the socially awkward kid to lighten up. Maiko imagined her place in Susano's shoes, with Sora being different and such. And while the kids seemed so harmless, she could also see Susano's fear. A child's mind was simple, and very impressionable. Those harmless kids could turn into little monsters so easily because of something their parents said at dinner about a young girl.

"Susano, I assure you, nothing will happen. Besides, she has to make friends at some point. Your daughter can't be in your safe bubble forever." Susano frowned and looked at her daughter start on another drawing at the table. Maiko was right. But she couldn't help but worry.

"Okay. I have to go anyway; I'm late enough as it is. I'll drop her off at the park." Maiko smiled as Susano hung up.

_Tsuki remembered that her mom had made her change into a sundress__and made her look extra nice, even though she was just going to the park. Maybe, her mother thought that Tsuki wouldn't have been picked on as much if she looked nice._

"Oooh! She is so adorable! Susano, trade me kids! I want her!" Susano rolled her eyes at Maiko's actions as the woman hugged her daughter to death. Crouching down, Susano opened her arms wide for one last hug from her daughter. Maiko released Tsuki and watched as the little girl hugged her mother.

"Now Tsuki, be sure to be a good little girl. Aunt Maiko here is going to watch you while mommie leaves for work. Okay?" Tsuki looked up at her mother and smiled wide while nodding. Tsuki was determined to be a big girl and make her mother proud.

"Alright." Susano stood up and thanked Maiko before leaving. As she drove away from the park she saw Tsuki waving with Maiko and she felt tears come to her eyes. She prayed that Tsuki would be alright.

Maiko Sighed and looked down at Tsuki. The little girl seemed to dull down a bit once her mother was gone. Maiko smiled and took the little girl's hand, leading her away to the other kids.

"Sora!" Tsuki watched as a boy with spiky brown hair jumped at the woman's call. The boy ran over, dragging a boy with silver hair with him.

"Here!" Sora stopped in front of his mom and the strange girl and saluted. Riku, beside him looked away with a grunt.

"Sora, this is Tsuki, my friend Susano's daughter. You be sure to be nice to her. Got it?" Sora nodded his head, not noticing the threat laced in the order. Riku, however, did and looked at the girl that warranted the protection of Sora's mom.

She wasn't anything special to the eye; just a small girl with short brown hair and purple eyes wearing a white dress. But, why did she look so sad?

"Hiya! I'm Sora! This is Riku! What's your name?" Riku winced as Sora's mom whacked the back of her son's head. Riku had to admit, the idiot deserved it that time.

"Did you not listen to me earlier?! Her name's Tsuki! I swear, if it's not about playing, candy, or Riku, you don't hear a thing I say. No doubt about it, you're your father's son. Go play!" Sora jumped and saluted again, making Maiko debate over whacking the kid again. But, she decided against it seeing how nervous Tsuki had gotten. Smiling, she patted the girl's head.

"Don't worry, Sora's a dolt, but between him and Riku, you'll be okay." With that said, Maiko left to go sit on the benches. Once she was out hearing, Sora sagged and let out a breath of relief.

"Man, that hurt! Riku, why didn't you say anything?" Riku ignored Sora's whining, preferring to keep his attention on Tsuki. The more Sora talked, it seemed, the more Tsuki got nervous. Finally, Riku turned to Sora.

"Shut up." Sora, who was talking, stopped mid-sentence and stared at Riku in confusion, until he noticed Tsuki who looked like she was about to cry.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! Don't cry really! Please, Mom will kill me if she finds out I made a girl cry!" Sora began to freak out, trying to get the girl to smile and such, but he only made Tsuki more nervous and tears actually started to leak out of her eyes.

Riku shook his head and pushed (Near tears himself) Sora away and ruffled Tsuki's hair. Tsuki looked up and blinked in surprise. Riku's eyes were the exact copy of the ocean's blue haze. They seemed to put the girl into a trance.

"Quit crying, you don't want Sora's mom to kill him do you?" Tsuki shook her head and wiped the tears away, smiling big as an apology.

Sora, seeing the smile, sighed and smiled. Grabbing both Riku and Tsuki's hands, he dragged them to the other kids. It was time to play!

Maiko smiled to herself as she watched the trio play with the other kids. It was a sweet picture. Susano had nothing to worry about. So, now with no worries, she began to read a new book.

"Maiko?" Frowning, Maiko looked to the side to see some of the other moms. Sighing, she figured that she was about to be roped into a gossip session with them. No use fighting really, it happened nearly every time.

Sora laughed as he swung on the swing. Tsuki was on swing to his right while Riku was on the one to his left. Riku wasn't swinging as high as him. Come to think of it Sora looked over to see that Tsuki wasn't swinging as high either. Sora slowed down his swinging so he could be in tune with the other two.

"So, what do you like to do Tsuki?" Sora looked over at the girl with a bright smile. Tsuki blushed, and looked around. She didn't know what to do. Her parents would sometimes ask her questions too. Should she answer him like she does them?

Sora frowned as Tsuki made a motion with her hand. She held her hand as if holding a pencil and swirled it around in the air.

"Uh..." Sora had no idea what she was doing. Looking over at Riku, he wondered if he knew. The older boy did seem smarter at things like this.

Only, Riku was just as confused. He knew what she was motioning at. Probably drawing or coloring. But; why didn't she just say so?

By now, all three kids had stopped swinging.

Tsuki stopped with the motion of her coloring and held her hands in her lap, blushing. Her parents understood. Why didn't they?

"Stupid!" The three kids jumped and looked behind them to see three boys. Sora, thinking that he was making fun of Tsuki, jumped up in protest.

"She's not stupid!" The boy however, shook his head at Sora. Riku stood up as well, having a bad feeling to all this. Tsuki was confused. Why did the boy call her stupid?

"Not her, you! That's Tsuki Hara! You know, the town freak?" Tsuki frowned. What was a freak? Sora stared dumbfounded, he too wondered what exactly a freak was. Riku, however, tensed, knowing exactly what they were saying. His brothers called him that whenever they were playing around. But; instead of saying in the playful way his brothers did, the boy was insulting Tsuki.

"If anyone is a freak it's you." The boy glared at Riku's words.

"Na uh! I know, my mom said she was! The girl doesn't talk, she's too stupid!" Tsuki began to get nervous, what was going on?

"...Oh my, is that Susano's kid?" Maiko blinked out of her bored state at the sound of Susano's name. The other mothers all looked over to see the kids talking together at the swings. Maiko squinted, was Sora shouting? If he was causing trouble, so help her...

"I think it is. My, I never thought you'd get to see the poor thing with how she's always cooped up in that house. My husband sees the girl at work sometimes, says that Kichiro has her play on the beach. They can't have her do much else you know." Maiko looked away from Sora, her thoughts interrupted. One of the other mothers looked at the woman who was speaking.

"Why can't they?" The woman, Viera if Maiko remembered correctly, feigned a shocked look.

"You don't know? You see, the girl, she has a," Veira lowered her voice and looked around, as if telling a secret. "Medical condition. She can't speak like a real person. Thing can't talk at all. I heard it was because of some things that Susano might have done while pregnant. I mean, the baby is so delicate during that time. Who knows what might have happened. But..." Viera stopped at Maiko suddenly standing.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Tsuki is just a little girl, not a _thing!_ I should slap you. All three of you! But I won't because our children are over there. If you have any self-respect you would quit gossiping about things you don't even know about!" With that Maiko left to get her things and called the children back.

Of course, when she found both Sora and Tsuki crying while Riku seeming a bit peeved. She felt absolutely angry. She had an idea of what happened. Sora began to blubber and cry about the boys who were making fun of Tsuki and well, the girl herself just cried silently and stayed close to Riku.

Sighing, Maiko took the kids into her car and headed to her house, letting Riku's brothers and Susano know where she was taking the kids.

"Is everything okay?" Maiko felt bad for telling Susano that everything was okay and her daughter had a wonderful time at the park; but she didn't have the heart to let Susano know that her worst fear came true.

Although, when letting Riku's brothers know about his movement to her house, she was a little surprised.

"You don't have to take him to your house; we can just get him if he wants to leave the park. No need to bother ya." Maiko didn't know which brother she was speaking to, but she had the feeling it was the second oldest.

"Oh no, it's no trouble." She looked in the rear-view mirror at the kids. Sora was still a little teary eyed and he was talking with Riku about something. Tsuki seemed scared out of her wits and clung to both boys as she sat between them.

"I think it'd be better for Sora and Riku if he stayed for a little longer." It was silent on the other side for a bit before the boy answered.

"Did something happen at the park?" Maiko blinked, surprised. That was last thing she expected to hear.

"Oh, nothing but little kids being mean. Don't worry; nothing happened to Riku, in fact, Sora is crying more than anyone." Which was odd considering that the kids were making fun of Tsuki, not Sora.

In the back of the car, Sora kept talking, staying clear of any topic near the park and didn't ask Tsuki anything, but he made sure to not leave her out of the conversation.

"And my dad said that if I was good, he'd take me and my friends to the island! Isn't that awesome? You two could come with me and we'd have the entire island to play on!" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, we wouldn't be alone. Your dad would be there too." Sora pouted.

_Those two didn't care that Tsuki couldn't talk. Which, both warmed her heart and surprised her. After what those boys had said. Tsuki began to think that she was indeed, a freak._

"Okay! I'm going to make some sandwiches. What kind do you want?" Maiko looked down at the three kids that were in the living room. Sora hopped up and down like some rabbit, all his previous tears gone.

"I want a PB&J!" Maiko nearly rolled her eyes, that boy always wanted that one.

"I'm fine." Maiko frowned, it was lunch time, Riku really should eat, but she couldn't make him eat either, so she was stuck.

And looking down at Tsuki, Maiko found herself at a lost. She had no idea what the girl liked, and Tsuki couldn't just tell Maiko what she wanted.

"I'll, make you the same thing as Sora. Is that okay?" Tsuki nodded her head, not looking Maiko in the eye. Maiko felt so bad, but there wasn't much that she could do. Sighing, Maiko left to start making some food.

After Sora's mom left, the kids were enveloped in an awkward silence. And of course, Sora didn't notice the tension.

"I gotta go pee! I'll be right back!" Hopping off the couch he ran to the bathroom, Sora left Riku and Tsuki alone. After a few moment of silence, Riku looked over at Tsuki.

"You're not a freak." Jumping, Tsuki looked at Riku with wide eyes. Riku looked Tsuki straight into her eyes, catching her attention.

"You. Are. Not. A. Freak." Tsuki blinked a few times, tears beginning to leak out. She didn't believe Riku. He was only trying to be nice.

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Tsuki, you are not a freak." He repeated it over and over, staring into Tsuki's eyes the entire time. After a bit, Tsuki began to feel the tears go away. And, her heart felt lighter, warmer.

"S'ank ou Ri-ku." Riku's eyes widened. Tsuki's own widened as well as a blush flew across her face. With a sigh and a shrug, Riku look off to the side and ruffled Tsuki's hair.

"You're saying it wrong. It's 'Th-a-nk You Riku.'" Tsuki looked up at Riku, and smiled.

_Ever since then, Riku has been the one to hear Tsuki. And despite her own wishes, Tsuki could only speak with him. But that only brought Riku, Sora, and Tsuki closer. And soon, they were inseparable._

* * *

"Tsuki." Tsuki jumped out of her thoughts. Riku was looking at the ocean, a strange light in his eyes. "Do you really want to leave Destiny Islands? Do you want to go in search of other worlds?" Riku turned to Tsuki, his teal eyes scorching her soul like so long ago. Tsuki took a deep breath and looked out to the sea.

In all truth, Tsuki was perfectly fine where she was. She likes it here in this small confined world, despite Riku's frustration at the concept. Life was great on the Islands, nothing bad happened here; and Tsuki could live like this forever.

But...

The only thing that made life so perfect here, in her own mind, was Riku. He protected her. He understood her. He was the only person she's ever really felt safe and content with. And, for some reason that she cannot fathom, her heart could not bear the thought of speaking to anyone save him. It was something that has haunted her for all of her short life.

She remembered how her parents reacted when they found out that she spoke to Riku and that he was teaching her how to speak properly. They were so happy, and they tried so hard to get her to talk to them. And, she remembered overhearing her mother cry as her father comforted the woman.

_"What does that boy have that I don't?! I'm her mother!"_

She never felt so bad in her entire life. And, despite this, she still couldn't speak to her parents. Maybe she was different than other people. But, Riku accepted her. He, Sora, and eventually Kairi all accepted Tsuki as she is.

"Riku," Tsuki knew her answer. "I will follow you anywhere. My heart, my home, is by your side. So, I will always be there to follow you. No matter what. And don't you forget it!" Tsuki smiled at Riku.

Riku felt a weight lift from his chest. He was so worried that she would want to stay. He didn't want to leave without her. It just wouldn't be right. But, at the same time, he didn't want to take Tsuki away from something that she loved. Riku, in all reality, just couldn't imagine a world without Tsuki there. It was impossible.

"It's a promise." Riku said, ruffling Tsuki's hair.

"RIKUUUUUU!" Turning around, Tsuki and Riku saw Sora running up the bridge with a Seagull attacking him and Kairi behind them.

Tsuki stared with wide eyes at the egg in Sora's hand, and she already knew what happened.

"Stupid! You're supposed to wait until _after _the bird leaves!" Riku shouted, dragging Tsuki with him as he tried to find an escape from the angry bird.

* * *

Lucky* - Kichiro is supposed to mean Lucky son. That's what he was referring to.


End file.
